


DL 8

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: r76 - "you're holding back"





	

They meet again, in Dorado.

It’s just as bad as Reaper knew it would be--when he finds the beat-up soldier huddled in an alley, his rifle clutched against his side and his visor cracked, he knows that Los Muertos got to him first. He knows it’s not a fair fight, just as surely as he knows that isn’t enough reason for Soldier: 76 to back down from it.

Part of him hopes it will be; part of him hopes 76 will flee, swallow his pride for once in his fucking life and just run. But as he comes closer to the downed man he sees the head lift, watches those broad shoulders tense, and knows that yet again he’ll be disappointed.

“You’re not looking well,” Reaper says, and everything that leaves his mouth is a growl, anymore--76 rises to the unspoken threat and uses the wall behind him to stand, pulling up his rifle and leveling it at black kevlar and cloth. Reaper would raise a brow, if he still had them, and his initial thought is _what, you think it’ll work this time?_

It won’t, they both know it won’t--but to save face, to follow the script, because he has to, 76 fires. The bullets pass harmless through the smoke that used to be Reaper’s body, and when he solidifies again it’s with a scowl beneath his mask.

“Just as stupid as always, Morrison,” he hisses, and hopes the distortion of unnatural vocal chords hides the concern in his voice as 76 stumbles back, falls to one knee. The rifle comes clattering down beside him like it’s too heavy to bear, and Reaper would appreciate the symbolism if it didn’t already cost him his entire fucking life.

“And you’re holding back,” 76 spits, like an accusation; like it’s something to be punished for, allowing 76 to continue to live. Maybe it is. “What’s gotten into you, huh? Going soft in your old age, Reaper?”

“Not soft,” Reaper corrects, turning away; he doesn’t bother looking back, because he knows 76 won’t pick up his rifle again, just as surely as he knows that next time they meet, this mercy will be forgotten. “Just...humane.”

Reaper lets himself wisp away, body dissolving into mist to move along the night breeze; and the last thing 76 hears over the sound of his laboured breathing is, “One of us has to be.”


End file.
